FNAF 1 gone sexual (GAY)
by Hornygay
Summary: This is an all gay fanfiction about a night guard being used by all the male animatronics of FNAF 1
1. Fnaf 1 night 1

After arriving at the office I was excited to work at this place, "I'm glad they get very sexually active, good thing I'm gay or this would've been a nightmare job, I wonder when they activate so I can have a fun time with them". When I looked up at the stage bonnie was starting to get hard as I noticed how hard he was I got very excited , "looks like bonnie is getting ready for a good time" I said to my self Then he sat down on the stage I seen him getting harder he looked at the camera I started to get hard knowing what was going to happen, he started to touch him self, I did the same he did this for several minutes until he walked away, I looked at the other cameras he was walking very fast to my location as soon as I saw where he was going I opened the door to greet the horny bunny, he arrived at my door and looked at me and gave me a lusty stare "what do we have here" he said. All I did was just look at his hard cock "looks good doesn't it?" bonnie said I replied "yes, yes it does". Bonnie approached me an closed the door "well now it's yours for the whole night". My cock flexed, I said "what do you have in mind" Bonnie said nothing and just put my pants down and started to stroke my cock as he moved my hand and placed it on his cock I started stroking his cock and he started stroking mine he eventually spoke "who ever cums first has to suck the other one off" I nodded my head and said "I hope I cum first because I want a taste of that bunny cock" he just gave me a smile and started to stroke my cock quicker, we both let out moans of delight as we stroked quicker and quicker then Bonnie stopped stroking my cock "stop for a second" he said "now we jerk ourselves off" I agreed, I stroked as fast as I could, so did Bonnie, I looked at him as he looked at me I was getting close, Bonnie was panting heavily I really wanted to cum first so I can suck bonnie off but Bonnie looks like he is going to cum but before I knew it I let out a load moan as I came, I was prepared for Bonnie he said "wow I thought I was going to cum first, well now you get to have my cock in your mouth just like you wanted" Before I did anything I said "when you cum let me swallow i want your seed in my mouth" So I kneed before bonnie and started licking his cock, he let out a sweet moan as I did this for several minutes then I held his cock and started sucking it, bonnie opened his mouth as I did this he let out the occasional moan, then he grabbed me by the head and started thrusting inside my mouth right down my throat as he went faster and faster he let out more loader moans I knew he was getting really close to cumming in my mouth, he kept on going and eventually he buried his cock right down my throat and came, I could feel his semen pumping inside my throat, he then let go of me and puffed "*huff* wow you were really good at that" bonnie said I replied "thank you, your cum tastes real nice" bonnie just blushed after several minutes of us catching our breath bonnie finally said something "mind if I return the favor?" I smiled and nodded as soon as I did he just lunged at my cock and immediately started sucking me off i was really surprised by how quick he was, he just kept at it and then he went balls deep I felt his throat, it was really warm on my cock I know I wouldn't last much longer with him doing this good of a job I was correct as I came right down his throat he swallowed all my cum with no problems then he let out a gasp for air and said "wow that was great, your cum tasted really nice" I replied with "not as good as yours" bonnie just blushed again and said "you did very well pleasing me, maybe we can do this again some time?" I said "definitely" then he just waved and went back on his stage it was a long night but it was fun I wonder who will be active tomorrow…

THE END


	2. FNAF 1 night 2

After watching several hours of tv I left my apartment and drove to work for another night of pleasing the animatronics, when I arrived I was wondering who was going to be active foxy or freddy. When I sat down at my office I noticed something, pirates coves curtains were closed completely, there is a button at my office that's opens it automatically so I pressed it and came to the sight of foxy jerking himself off, I got hard almost immediately, I started to jerk off. He went faster and faster then he turned to the camera and saw me watching him, he immediately got up and ran towards me, I was scared, what was he going to do to me he stopped at my door and stared at me holding my cock, he was surprised by what he saw and walked toward me he said "you watched me start now your going to watch me finish" Then he smiled at me and started jerking off in front of me I looked directly at his cock and then back at him, he went faster as I did that and then I looked at his cock again I looked around the office to see if anyone else was here he then looked at me as he continued jerking his cock I watched him for several minutes then he went as fast as he could he then chuckled and put my head to his cock and he stuck it in my mouth and thrusted it inside my mouth and he then came inside me and let me go "we aren't done yet" he said, then he put his cock against mine and started stroking our cocks together he went faster and faster and eventually we both came together there was a mess all over foxys hand he licked it up and smiled at me "heh well that was fun" he said "maybe we can do this again sometime?" He asked "I would like that" I answered he then smiled at me and left my office to go to his stage I thought to myself "wow that was fun" and left the office to finish my shift

THE END


	3. FNAF 1 night 3

After I left my apartment for another day of pleasure, I wondered what freddy would do to me and how big he would be, I seen a glance of his body and he looked so sexy I just wanted to please the hot bear I arrived at my office while still thinking what he is going to do to me or what I'm going to do to him. Several minutes passed then I noticed freddy moved, he knows where I am but he just stops every now and then, he must be making me wait, he must know I'm eager to please him he eventually made his way to my office. He teased me through the window, I needed him inside me so I opened up the door for him to give me pleasure he was hard as a rock I tried to touch it but he pushed my hand away and said "for you to touch this cock you must let me stick it inside you" "that's a fair deal" I said with a lusty smile on my face so I bent over to give him a good view of my ass he walk right up to me and whispered in my ear "are you ready for freddy?" I said "yes" and he put the tip in my anus and went deeper and deeper I gave a few soft moans of delight he went balls deep in my anus and then he started thrusting inside me I loved every minute of him fucking me he went faster and faster as my moans grew louder and louder, "damn your so tight" he said "just for you Fred" I replied he kept on going and going and he eventually went slower and buried his cock in my anus and let out a load moan, I felt him shooting his semen inside me he kept cumming and cumming and eventually he stoped and pulled out "uh wow that was great" he said "now Im going to clean you up" freddy sat down and told me to move my ass toward his face he cleaned up my cream filled anus by licking and sucking it, eventually it was cleaned completely "well your all clean now, maybe you should give me a fuck" he said, me returning the favor? It doesn't seem me but maybe today is different. So freddy bent down and rubbed his ass on my cock I started stroking my cock to get nice and hard for freddy, I eventually got hard and put the tip in freddys anus he gave a moan and pushed he's ass towards my cock more, he really wanted it up the ass so I put all of my cock inside "stop teasing and thrust me!" He said I knew he wouldn't be patient with me so I just did what he said he was pretty tight which just helped me pick up some momentum, i was getting really close to cumming so I put my hand on freddys cock and started stroking him he moaned for me as I did this, I eventually came inside him and filled him up with my semen after I filled him up I pulled out and passed out after that extreme work out "what do you think your doing, you got to clean up your mess" freddy demanded and he turned his ass to me so I started to lick up my semen from his ass, I loved cleaning him up and licked the last of my semen from him he then said "you did a good job cleaning me up, I felt you stroking my cock but I'm going to finish it of for you" maybe he is going to make me clean his semen from his cock as well I can only hope as I watched him stroke his cock in front of me, then I got hard watching this so I started to stroke my cock in front of him we both let out moans, freddy and I was stroking faster and faster we eventually came at the same time "well then looks like we need to clean up again" said freddy, so freddy licked his cum of his hand as I did the same "you clean up first" he said I complied and lunged towards him and held his cock and started sucking the cum off it but I wanted to do more than just clean him up so when I was finished I kept on going he said "hey I said clean up not suck me off" I ignored him and just kept doing it but he couldn't resist and put his hands on my head and thrusted his cock in my throat and eventually he came again I swallowed all his cum and gasped for air "now its my turn to do that" he insisted so he went to work on my cock I enjoyed getting the same treatment that I gave him so I put my hands on his head and started thrusting inside his throat I lasted for a few more seconds before cumming down his throat "well that was extremely fun, maybe next time we can do a bit more" he said "sounds good freddy" I said so he waved goodbye and went back to his stage while I went back to my apartment for another day done what I thought was "who is next?"


	4. FNAF 1 night 4

I arrived again for another night of pleasure but this time I didn't know who was going to give me pleasure or who I was going to give pleasure to one thing is certain though it was going to be another great night, I arrived at my office and sat down on my chair for another fantastic night but I was still wondering who was coming then I saw this figure in the distance of the hall camera it looked like freddy but with a gold tinge to it, then it hit me I forgot that they stored the old animatronics here, I know who it is now but what was he going to do to me he was right next to my window he was hard and horny, I opened up the door for him and he smiled at me and said "I saw you having fun with the others and I was getting jealous how about you have some fun with me" "gladly" I said with a smile, so I pull down my pants for golden freddy he put his hand on my cock and started to stroke it I did the same to him we both enjoyed each other's company then we started to stroke our own cocks, "let's do what bonnie did" Goldie requested I knew what he was talking about so I tried to go fast without making it obvious for him to notice, he wasn't going very fast so I knew I was going to cum first I went faster and faster then I came, Goldie then went up to me and said "well you came first you know what to do just watch those teeth" so I went down on him and started sucking him off he enjoyed it by the sounds of his moaning then he placed his hand on my head and he controlled me, he thrusted inside my mouth and got faster and faster I started stroking my cock while he did this to me and he eventually he buried his cock deep inside my throat and pumped his semen inside me he moaned loudly while doing this and I pushed him from me to catch my breath "well that was fun now time for the second part" he said so I bent down for him he approached me and licked my anus and then put the tip in and the rest shortly after and the started thrusting inside me while I was jerking off again but then Goldie reached for my cock and jerked me off instead of me doing it I was in his full control he thrusted as hard as he could inside me I was enjoying every second of it I was going to cum again but before I did Goldie pulled out and started to suck me off instead, he must of knew I was getting close so I made good use of his head and grabbed it and started to thrust inside his mouth Goldie was jacking off while I thrusted inside his mouth I then went as deep as I could then started cumming inside his throat I then pushed him away when I was finished and he put his cock inside me again and started thrusting he must of been close because he was moaning louder and louder eventually he came inside me, he then pulled out. "Want to fuck me now" Goldie asked "yes please" I said eagerly so he bent down for me and I started to fuck him he moaned for me as I thrusted inside him then I started to stroke him while I fucked him I was close to cumming inside his ass, so I went faster and faster and eventually I went as deep as I could inside Goldie and came inside him I pulled out and laid down down on the floor "hey finish me off" Goldie said, so I sat up as he sat down on my lap, I started to stroke him and as soon as I started he moaned for me but then he said "you know what just stuff it, sit in a corner and I'll jerk off while standing in front of you" so I sat down in the corner and he jerked off in front of my face, I gazed at his face he had his tongue out and was looking at me. "I'm so close" he said, so I closed my eyes and opened my mouth so I can have some of his cum to taste, without warning he came on my face some of it went in my mouth so I licked my lips to get some more in. "Well that was fun" Goldie said "yes it was goldie, thank you" I said he smiled and nodded at me "well I better go now but it's been fun" he said I nodded beck to him and he left my office just like that it has been a fun night but I think I better go too


End file.
